


Art for Feel It, Don't Hesitate

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Inspired by the ficFeel It, Don't Hesitateby blehgahAuthor; what a whirlwind of a journey you've pulled me into. The subject of your fic isn't easy to write, and yet you managed to write in a considerate manner. Hopefully this mixtape I made manages to capture some of the essence of this fic!





	Art for Feel It, Don't Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fic [Feel It, Don't Hesitate](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/svtbigbang/works/14755677) by blehgah
> 
> Author; what a whirlwind of a journey you've pulled me into. The subject of your fic isn't easy to write, and yet you managed to write in a considerate manner. Hopefully this mixtape I made manages to capture some of the essence of this fic!

**Mixtape inspired by 'Feel It, Don't Hesitate'**

_by: **[colouring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring)**  on ao3_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:** svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 

 


End file.
